


Aamulla

by sotamieshonkajoki



Series: Naiivit pojat [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Rahikainen on ällöttävä ehdottelija, Salo on vuoden hymypoika, Sihvonen on aistiyliherkkä, Sihvosella on ihastuspaniikki, Teen Romance, en itekkään tiiä, mitä tää on, mutta kevyttä ja suloista kuitenki, teini AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/pseuds/sotamieshonkajoki
Summary: Sihvonen herää samasta sängystä Salon kanssa ja Rahikainen antaa huonoja neuvoja. Seuraa pientä paniikkia, keittiön täydellinen sotkeminen ja Salo, jonka mielestä Sihvonen on outo mutta tosi suloinen.





	Aamulla

Herätessään Sihvonen huomasi ensimmäiseksi vieraiden lakanoiden tunnun paljasta rintakehäänsä vasten ja sitten sen, että hänen rintakehänsä tosiaankin oli paljas. Ihoa pisteli ikävästi. Vieraat lakanat. Vieras sänky. Sihvonen käännähti vatsalleen ja painoi kasvonsa tiukasti tyynyyn rauhoitellakseen hermostumista, joka heti tuntui hänen koko kehossaan, ja jota suljettujen silmäluomien läpi tunkeva aamuauringon kirkas valo tuntui vain pahentavan. Uni oli kaikonnut ja Sihvonen välittömässä hälytystilassa.

Sihvonen veti syvään henkeä tyynyyn – vieraaseen, vieraaseen tyynyyn – päästäkseen tilanteen tasalle, ja hänen hätänsä rauhoittui hiukan, kun hän muisti olevansa kyllä samassa paikassa mihin oli nukahtanutkin. Rahikaisen kotona. Hän soimasi itseään typeryydestä ja muistutti sen olevan okei, että Rahikaisen koti oli turvallinen paikka ja siellä herääminen ei mitenkään erikoista. Olivathan hän ja Rahikainen yökyläilleet niin pienestä asti, että olivat vielä kutsuneet toisiaan Viljamiksi ja Janneksi. Yleensä juurikin Rahikaisen luona, sillä tämän vanhempien ollessa poissa koko kaksikerroksinen talo oli heidän, ja jopa Sihvosen lievästi sanottuna huolehtiva äiti päästi hänet aina ongelmitta lapsuudenystävänsä luokse. Kaikki oli hyvin. Silmät kiinnikin Sihvonen kuitenkin tiesi, ettei ollut: hän ei nukkunut siellä missä normaalisti yökylässä nukkui, patjalla Rahikaisen huoneen likapyykin täyttämällä lattialla. Hän oli sängyssä.

Ja kun hän muisti, että sänky oli Rahikaisen vanhempien ja että hänen oikealla puolellaan nukkui Matias Salo, hänen teki mieli vain nukahtaa uudestaan. Mieluiten loppuiäkseen. Sihvonen tiesi, ettei voisi, ja varovainen vilkaisu paljasti hänelle, että noin viidenkymmenen sentin päässä hänestä Salo tosiaan makasi vielä onnellisesti unten mailla.

Näky sai Sihvosen sydämen lyömään tuttuun nopeaan, entistäkin hermostuneempaan tahtiin. 

Salo oli kääntynyt yöllä ja nukkui nyt vatsallaan kasvot häneen päin, omituisessa sykkyrässä, jollaisessa yksikään normaali ihminen ei varmasti olisi saanut unta. Pojan vaalea tukka oli sotkussa otsalla, posket punoittivat ja kasvoilla uninen hymy. Olisihan Sihvosen pitänyt tietää, ettei Salo voisi nukkuessaankaan olla hymyilemättä. Tuijotettuaan hetken Salon kasvoja Sihvosen aivot rekisteröivät tämän olevan myös paidatta, ja hänen teki mieli kääntää katseensa heti pois. Alavartalo – voi Luoja – oli kokonaan peiton alla, joten sen tilasta ei voinut sanoa muuta kuin sen, että Salon jalkaproteesi oli edelleen irti ja makasi sängyn päädyssä. Mitä jos tämä oli yöllä riisuutunut kokonaan? 

Sihvosen piti päästä pois. Kauemmas. Äkkiä. Hän kiskoi pistelevää peittoa, vierasta peittoa, heidän yhteistä peittoaan, rintakehänsä suojaksi, veti itsensä ylös ja kiepsahti sängyn laidalle istumaan kasvot poispäin Salosta. Paniikki alkoi hiljalleen muuttua ärsytykseksi, kun hän huomasi paitansakin olevan teillä tietymättömillä.

Kun hän saisi itsensä ylös ja Rahikaisen huoneeseen, hän todellakin tappaisi tämän.

Koko sotku oli edellisiltana alkanut aivan normaalisti, kun Rahikainen oli soittanut ja kutsunut luokseen vakuuttaen, että paikalla olisivat tosiaan vain he kaksi ja missiona perjantaikännien sijaan PlayStation-tappelu ja pizzan ahmiminen. Eivät Sihvosta Rahikaisen väkivaltapelit kiinnostaneet, ja seuraavan maanantain historiankoe kummitteli hänen mielensä perukoilla sen hetken Ahdistavat ajatukset-listan kärjessä, mutta Rahikaisella oli muutenkin tarpeeksi syytä kiusoitella häntä jatkuvasta kotona nysväämisestä. Sihvosen äitikin oli ollut ideasta iloinen ja päästänyt hänet ”Jannen” luo edes kysymättä, olivatko tämän vanhemmat kotona. Kun Sihvonen oli saapunut paikalle ja häntä oli Rahikaisen sohvalta iloisesti moikannut Salo, historiankoe oli kaikonnut hänen Ahdistavat ajatukset-listaltaan sillä sekunnilla. Sen tilalle olivat tulleet sydämentykytys, kuiva kurkku ja yhtäkkinen epävarmuus ulkonäöstä.

Onneksi Rahikainen oli hoitanut puhumisen, ja illanvieton ensimmäiset pari tuntia olivat sujuneet ilman suurempaa katastrofia. Sihvonen oli katsellut epämääräisen kateellisena, miten Salo puristi ohjainta ja nojasi nauraen Rahikaisen olkapäähän tämän opettaessa häntä ampumaan tarkemmin, ja hätkähtänyt rajusti joka kerta, kun Salo oli pyytänyt häntä ojentamaan karkkikulhoa lähemmäs. Sihvonen itse oli tietysti vältellyt ohjainta kuin ruttoa, jottei nolaisi itseään taidottomuudellaan. Sitten Rahikainen oli ehdottanut, että he voisivat molemmat jäädä yöksi, olisihan talo vanhemmista tyhjänä pitkälle seuraavaan päivään. Salo oli suostunut innokkaasti ja Rahikainen katsonut Sihvosta sen verran merkitsevästi, että hän oli tiennyt, ettei vaihtoehtoja ollut.

Kun Rahikainen oli keskiyön aikoihin ilmoittanut, että menisi omaan huoneeseensa ja majoittaisi Sihvosen ja Salon nukkumaan vanhempiensa parisänkyyn, Sihvonen oli ollut valmis pakenemaan ikkunasta.

Salo ei ollut tietysti ollut moksiskaan. Tämä oli kiivennyt nauraen parisängyn toiselle puolelle, irrottanut proteesinsa, kiskonut paidan pois päältään (”mulle tulee kuuma helposti”) onnellisen tietämättömänä Sihvoselle aiheuttamastaan oikosulusta ja hyvät yöt toivotettuaan kietoutunut peittoon. Sihvonen oli maannut valveilla pitkälle yöhön sydän tykyttäen katsellen pojan kohoilevaa selkää. Mokoma Rahikainen tiesi kyllä täsmälleen, millainen vaikutus Salolla Sihvoseen oli. 

Nyt aamulla kaikki tuntui vielä järjettömämmältä kuin se eilen illalla oli tuntunut. Sihvonen veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä ja alkoi haroa lakanoita käsillään paitaansa etsien, varoen herättämästä unissaan tuhisevaa Saloa. Missä ihmeen vaiheessa hän oli paidan edes riisunut? Kai Salo oli nukkunut koko yön, ei kai Salo ollut nähnyt häntä ilman sitä?  
Pieni paniikki alkoi palata, mutta helpottui hiukan Sihvosen äkätessä peiton alta sentään kännykkänsä. Hän avasi sen ja sitten WhatsAppin valmistautuen huolestuneiden viestien tulvaan äidiltään – hän ei varmasti ollut muistanut ilmoittaa tälle jäävänsä yöksi – mutta viestejä oli vain yksi. Rahikaiselta.

Lähin Riitaojan luo, kämppä on teijän kuhan ette riko mitään. Sängynpäädyssä on kortsuja. Tee Salon pojalle aamupalaa ;)

Lähetetty puolisen tuntia sitten. Aivan niin kuin ”tee Salon pojalle aamupalaa” olisi Sihvosta jotenkin rauhoittanut.

Hän todellakin tappaisi Rahikaisen.

Rahikainen auta  
Se nukkuu  
Mun vieressä 

Hän tuijotti ruutua tuskastuneena muutaman minuutin ja harkitsi tosissaan jo menevänsä lukittautumaan vessaan ja soittamaan Rahikaiselle hätäpuhelun, kun Rahikaisen nimen viereen ruudun yläkulmaan vihdoin ilmestyi teksti ”paikalla”.

Herätä se suihinotolla  
Piilota sen jalka niin se ei pääse karkuun vaiksie olisitki huono

LOPETA  
MULLA EI OLE EDES PAITAA

Se on jo hyvä alku

EI KUN MÄ HERÄSIN ILMAN PAITAA ja mä en edes tiedä missä se on

Kävin kahtomas teit ennen ku lähin, siin on lattialla yks paita  
Se on miun  
Voit lainata

EI KUN MISSÄ MUN OMA PAITA ON? VEITKÖ SÄ SEN??

;)

MIKSI  
Miksi sä haluut että mä oon Salon edessä sun paita päällä  
Onks täs joku taka-ajatus  
Miks sun piti lähtee sinne Riitaojan luokse just nyt??

Et sie sinne kuole  
Parempi vaan et saat ol Salon kans vähän kahestaan  
Laita nyt vaan se miun paita jos siun on pakko kerran joku paita laittaa  
Ja ne kortsut on siinä ihan siun jaloissa  
Toin ne siihen ko kävin  
Pitäkää hauskaa

Sihvonen sulki puhelimen ja tunki sen vihaisesti farkkujensa taskuun. Salo tuhahti unissaan ja käännähti hiukan, muttei onneksi herännyt.

Sängynpäädyssä tosiaankin oli kondomipaketti, ja jo sen näkeminen sai Sihvosen posket kuumiksi. Rahikainen tiesi kyllä hyvin, että Sihvonen uskalsi tuskin katsoa Saloon päinkään, saati sitten, että olisi koskaan tunnustanut ääneen, millaisen reaktion poika sai hänessä aikaan tai tehnyt minkäänlaista aloitetta. Rahikainen oli hänen täydellinen vastakohtansa: tämä lähti koittamaan onnea kenen tahansa kanssa, näköjään jopa viattomuudestaan tunnetun Riitaojan. Sihvonen puristi kondomipaketin nyrkkiinsä ja työnsi paremman puutteessa patjan alle, jotta Salo ei joutuisi näkemään sitä herätessään. Sen jälkeen hän kiinnitti huomionsa taas rintakehänsä häiritsevään paljauteen ja äkkäsi lopulta lattialta mytyn, joka hänen suoristettuaan sen osoittautui hänelle täysin tuntemattoman bändin T-paidaksi. Käyttikö Rahikainen muka bändipaitoja? Sihvonen ei jäänyt miettimään asiaa sen tarkemmin, vaan kiskoi paidan päälleen ja itsensä ylös. Vieras kangas tuntui inhottavalta iholla, mutta hänen täytyisi äkkiä päästä vähän kauemmas Salosta, jottei menettäisi järkeään.

He olivat kahdestaan. Rahikaisen kotona. Sihvosen Ahdistavat ajatukset-lista piteni ja piteni hänen aivojensa käydessä läpi saman tien kaikkia mahdollisia tapoja, joilla hän voisi nolata itsensä Salon edessä ja pahimmillaan samassa tuhota kaiken ystävyydentapaisen heidän väliltään yhden aamun aikana. Hän harkitsi hetken keräävänsä tavaransa ja lähtevänsä nöyränä kotiin kuulemaan äitinsä ripityksen, mutta Salo oli Rahikaisen luona ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän soimaisi itseään vielä enemmän, jos jättäisi pojan heräämään yksin tyhjään, vieraaseen taloon.

Ja Rahikainen tiesi sen ja luuli varmaan, että oli hyväkin suunnitelma jättää heidät kahdestaan.

Sihvonen hiipi varovaisin askelin ovelle ja luotuaan viimeisen vilkaisun peittoon kääriytyneeseen Saloon lähti alakertaan johtaviin portaisiin. Salo löytäisi hänet kyllä keittiöstä itsekin. Toivottavasti tämä vain nukkuisi vielä vähän aikaa, jotta Sihvonen saisi ajatuksensa selvitettyä.

Sihvonen lohduttautui sillä, että oli ollut Rahikaisen vanhempien loisteliaassa talossa yötä varmaan tuhansia kertoja ja tunsi paikan kuin omat taskunsa. Näissä portaissa Sihvonen oli kuusivuotiaana lyönyt päänsä ja joutunut tikattavaksi pikku-Jannen yllytettyä häntä liukumaan kaidetta alas, ja löytäessään tiensä Rahikaisen keittiöön Sihvonen muisti selkeästi, miten he juuri yläasteen aloittaneina olivat jännittyneinä avanneet ensimmäisen oluensa tuon nimenomaisen pöydän ääressä. Aika paljon he kaksi olivat ehtineet yhdessä tehdä. Vielä nyt lukiossakin virallinen bilemestari Rahikainen tuntui oudosti eksyvän samoihin porukoihin Viljami Sihvosen kanssa, pojan, joka käytti aina samoja neulepaitoja (niitä tuttuja hyviä, ainoita, jotka eivät pistelleet iholla) ja jonka hermostuneesta takeltelusta ja tärisevistä käsistä muut väänsivät vitsiä olan takaa. 

Ja muutama kuukausi sitten heidän lukioonsa oli ilmestynyt vaaleatukkainen poika, joka oli esitellyt itsensä Matiakseksi mutta tottunut nopeasti kutsumaan itseään porukan yleisen nimikäytännön mukaan Saloksi, ja jonka Sihvosessa aiheuttamista reaktioista Rahikainenkin oli saanut aihetta kiusoitella häntä.

Sihvosen samanaikaiseksi iloksi ja kauhuksi Salosta oli nopeasti tullut hänen, Rahikaisen, Lehdon ja Määtän muodostaman epämääräisen kaveriporukan täysipainoinen jäsen. Ei Salosta, mutkattomasta ja lapsellisen positiivisesta, voinut olla pitämättä. Sihvonen muisti, miten oli nähnyt Salon ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään esittelevän proteesiaan muutamalle kiinnostuneelle, laskenut siitä leikkiä ja jopa irrottanut hetkeksi, jotta Määttä voisi kokeilla sen painoa. Sihvonen ei ollut voinut ymmärtää sellaista huolettomuutta. Ei ymmärtänyt vieläkään, mutta samalla se veti häntä puoleensa.

Pelkkä Salon ajattelu tuntui kipristelynä Sihvosen vatsanpohjassa.

Hän alkoi availla keittiön kaappeja saadakseen käsilleen tekemistä ja joutui toteamaan, että Rahikainen oli taas käyttänyt äitinsä antamat ruokarahat karkkiin, noutoruokaan ja alkoholiin. Jääkaapin sisältö koostui lähinnä eilisen pizzan jämistä ja Rahikaisen äidin omituisista smoothieista ja soijajogurteista, joihin koskemisen ajattelukin puistatti Sihvosta hiukan. Ei hän tiennyt, mitä ne sisälsivät. Ei uskaltaisi syödä. Kuiva-ainekaapissakaan ei näyttänyt olevan mitään sellaisenaan syötäväksi kelpaavaa. Kokatako hänen pitäisi? Mitä hän tekisi?

Sihvonen kaivoi kännykkänsä taskusta ja alkoi näpytellä Rahikaiselle kiivaasti viestiä. Rahikainen tiesi, miten helposti hän panikoi, oli tuntenut hänet tarpeeksi kauan tietääkseen jokaisen häntä hermostuttavan pikkuasian, vaikkeivat he koskaan asiasta puhuneetkaan. Rahikainen kyllä tulisi takaisin, jos Sihvonen sanoisi kahdestaan Salon kanssa olemisen olevan liikaa. Eikö tulisikin?

Mitä mä TEEN  
Ei tääl oo edes ruokaa??

Luojan kiitos vastaus tuli tällä kertaa nopeasti.

Saitsie jo Salolta

JANNE EI

Et viälä? Kyl se siit ;)  
Hei  
Sie sanoit Janne?  
Onks siäl jotain ongelmaa?

Sä käskit laittaa aamiaista ja tääl on kaapit tyhjät  
Enkä mä halua siltä ”””saada”””

Eli sie haluut kummiski tehä sille aamupalaa  
Aika söpöä  
Missä Salo on?

SE NUKKUU VIELÄKI  
RAHIKAINEN AUTA MITÄ TEEN  
MIKS SUN OLI PAKKO LÄHTEE JUST NYT JA JÄTTÄÄ MUT KAHESTAAN SEN KANSSA  
Hei  
Mitä jos se ei herää?? Mitä mä sit teen???

Tuu takasi, Sihvonen kirjoitti, mutta jätti lähettämättä. Hän kuulosti tarpeeksi säälittävältä jo muutenkin. Kyllä hän pärjäisi. Eikö vain? Onneksi Rahikainen ei nauranut hänelle.

Kyl sie pärjäät, se herää varmaan ihan just  
Kokkaa sille jotain

En mä osaa kokata!!  
Ja sit ku Salo herää mä joudun PUHUU sille  
Vois vaan paeta

Tee sille lettuja, eiks niit oo aika helppo tehä?  
Ja koita saada Salolta  
Tuu sit kertoo millasta oli… eksiul ookki viel poikuus tallella?  
Mie sanoin et mie voisin harjotel siun kaa Saloo varten mut sie et suostunu :(

Voinko soittaa sulle  
Tarviin apuu oikeesti mitä mä teen Salon kanssa  
En mä oo koskaan ollu sen kanssa kahestaan missään

Elä soita, Riitaoja nukkuu miun kyljes niin nätisti enkä mie haluu et se herää  
Tee niitä lettuja nyt

Mä tiedän et sä suunnittelit tän koko jutun

:))

Anna nyt ees jotain neuvoja!!!

Tee. Lettuja.

Ruudun yläkulma kertoi Rahikaisen häipyneen paikalta ja keskustelun olevan ohitse. Sihvonen työnsi kännykän taskuunsa ja painoi käden turhautuneena otsalleen. Kello läheni yhtätoista. Salo todellakin heräisi millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

Sihvonen veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä ja alkoi etsiä katseellaan sekoituskulhoa.

* * *

”Mitäs sä täällä?”

Sihvonen hätkähti rajummin kuin edes tiesi olevan mahdollista ja käännähti äkkiä ympäri. Hänen käsissään puristamansa kulho jäi pöydälle ja taisi kellahtaa kyljelleen, mutta Sihvosen huomio oli valuvan taikinan sijaan välittömästi Salossa, joka nojasi rennosti työtason kulmaan vain parin metrin päässä hänestä. Paidattomassa Salossa. Pojalla ei vieläkään ollut päällään kuin collegehousunsa, ja tämä katseli Sihvosta hymyillen pää hiukan kallellaan täysin tietämättömänä toiselle aiheuttamastaan oikosulusta. Sihvonen tunsi rajun punan nousevan poskilleen. Hän yritti kääntyä takaisin kulhoon päin, muttei saanut Salosta silmiään irti.

”En mä… aamupalaa vaan.”

Salo koputti kantapäällään lattiaa. ”Kato, pistin jalankin paikoilleen, että pääsisin kattomaan, mikä meininki täällä on. Jotain taikinaako sulla on siinä? Missäs Rahikainen?”

”Se… lähti.” Sihvonen puri huultaan raivokkaasti, mutta päätyi silti möläyttämään ulos juuri sen, mitä eniten sillä hetkellä ajatteli: ”Sulla ei – sulla ei ole paitaa.”

Voi Luoja nyt. Hän oli enemmän tai vähemmän pyörinyt Rahikaisen kanssa samoissa piireissä yli kymmenen vuotta, mutta tippaakaan tämän taidoista ei ollut tarttunut häneen. Rahikainen oli aina niin rento näissä tilanteissa, sai kenet tahansa. Sihvonen tiesi kyllä, ettei koskaan pystyisi samaan, mutta tämä oli suurin pohjanoteeraus vähään aikaan.

”Olisi, mutta ainoan paidan, mikä mulla on mukana, mä heitin illalla lattialle, ja nyt se on nyt sun päällä.”

Sihvonen tuijotti Saloa typeränä erittäin pitkän ja kiusallisen hetken, kunnes asioiden laita alkoi hiljalleen hahmottua hänen mieleensä.

Hän tappaisi Rahikaisen.

”Mä…” hän soperteli yrittäen katsoa mihin tahansa muualle kuin Saloon. Mihin tahansa. ”Mä voin… antaa sen takas…” Ajatuskin paidan riisumisesta Salon edessä sai Sihvosen aivot entistä suurempaan oikosulkuun, ja hän käännähti äkkiä takaisin työtasoon päin. Lettutaikina oli valunut sen reunan yli keittiön alakaapeille. Hyvin sujui sekin.

Salo käveli lähemmäs. Sihvonen yritti automaattisesti perääntyä tasoa vasten, mahdollisimman kauas, mutta tajusi viime hetkellä sotkevansa silloin paitansa – Salon paidan – taikinaan ja oli loukussa. 

”Älä ihmeessä. Se sopii sulle paremmin kuin mulle.” Sihvonen kurkisti varovasti olkansa yli nähdäkseen Salon hymyilevän hänelle tuttua hymykuoppahymyään ja työntävän tukkaansa pois otsalta. Voi Luoja, miten söpö. Poika oli Sihvosta liian lähellä, niin lähellä, että huimasi, ja Sihvonen joutui ottamaan märästä tasonreunasta tukea yhtäkkiä täriseville käsilleen. Salo työnsi päänsä hänen olkapäälleen. Paljas rintakehä melkein painautui Sihvosen selkää vasten. Salo katsoi uteliaana kaatunutta kulhoa, ei tajunnut, ei tajunnut, mitä teki. ”Taitaa vaan… letut olla vähän entisiä.”

”Mä en osaa kokata”, Sihvonen mumisi paremman puutteessa.

Salo raapi päätään. Sihvonen mietti etäisesti, oliko koskaan edes nähnyt Saloa ilman tämän avointa hymyä. Salon hymyä eivät vieneet puuttuva jalka, paitavarkaus, Rahikaisen keittiössä sillä hetkellä vallitseva täydellinen sotku tai mikään muukaan, mikä Sihvosen itsensä sai hermostumaan. 

”En mäkään osaa kokata”, Salo sanoi.

”Okei. En… mäkään.”

”Et osaa kokata?”

”En… osaa kokata.”

Sihvonen hiljeni. Nolostuminen kuristi kurkkua.

Salo työntyi, jos mahdollista, vielä vähän lähemmäksi ja tuijotti valunutta lettutaikinaa Sihvosen olan yli. Kulhossa sitä ei ollut enää tippaakaan. 

Sitten hän painoi kasvonsa Sihvosen olkapäähän ja alkoi kikattaa hillittömästi.

”Jumalauta”, hän sanoi melkein ihailevaan sävyyn. Sihvonen ei enää voinut estää hermostuneen hymyn pyrkimistä kasvoilleen. Salo oli lämmin hänen selkäänsä vasten ja tämän nauru oli estotonta ja aitoa ja nikotteli hassusti, saattaen pieniä väristyksiä matkaan pitkin hänen kehoaan. ”Jos sinä siivoat ja minä keitän meille kahvia?”

Sihvonen veti henkeä ja kääntyi katsomaan Saloa varovasti silmiin. ”Sopii.”

Salo veti kaapinoven koukusta käsipyyhkeen, heitti sen Sihvoselle – jonka omituisen väistöliikkeen ja pyyhkeen putoamisen lattialle hän kuittasi hymyllä – ja kurotti sitten varpailleen etsiäkseen yläkaapeista kahvipakettia. Oli jo alkanut hyräilemään itsekseen. Sihvonen katsoi hänen touhuaan suupielet ylhäällä ja uskalsi varovasti toivoa, että Rahikainen pysyisi poissa mahdollisimman pitkään.


End file.
